Kevin Steen
Kevin Steen KevinOwens is currently a member of the Smackdown brand, as of August 2015. He has a total of 5 championships, one Intercontinental Championship reign (also the longest reign.) And the WWE Championship, which he has held a record 4 times. Career Steen debuted the night after Wrestlemania, winning a 6 man battle royal to become the number #1 contender for the United States Championship, held by Matt Hardy at the time. Despite the good showings from Steen, he couldn't capture the title at Extreme Rules, Hardy would win, the spark of an eventual rivalry between the 2. Steen would pick up momentum heading into Money In The Bank, when he and Eddie Guerrero qualified for Raw. Despite problems between Steen & Guerrero heading into the event, Steen put that behind him, and focused on the match. Which would be a good idea for him, as he would win the Money In The Bank briefcase, just 2 months after his debut. Things would get better on the night for Steen, as just 10 minutes later, he cashed in his contract against the new WWE Champion, Bobby Lashely. Steen would win the match, not only becoming the first man to cash in on the night he won the contract, but becoming one of the fastest debuting superstars to win a World Championship. Steen's championship reign would last until Summerslam, where he would lose the title in a triple threat, involving Dolph Ziggler, and his old rival, Matt Hardy. Hardy would be the one to win. Which lead to a rematch between the 2 at Unforgiven, but on the night, S.C.U.M (Jimmy Jacobs, Steve Corino, Jay Lethal & Matt Hardy) would be born. Screwing Steen out of the title, to make matters worse, Steen would be injured shortly after by Hardy & Lethal. He had to wait until after Hell In A Cell to get revenge on S.C.U.M & Hardy. Eventually, at Survivor Series, he got his match against Hardy, winning his 2nd WWE Championship. And killing S.C.U.M in the process. Steen's 2nd reigns was worse than his first, losing it at the next PPV, TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, once again, in a triple threat, this time, a Ladder match. To Sheamus. Steen would regain the title at the Royal Rumble, from Dolph Ziggler, winning his 3rd WWE Championship. Steen had a new challenger arising to try and take his title, the United States Champion: Scott Steiner. In a champion vs champion match at Wrestlemania, Steen would lose the match, and his WWE Championship, to Steiner. After this, Steen decided to take time off, due to injuries racking up since Survivor Series. He would return at Episode 300 of the 2K14 Universe. Returning to defeat Randy Orton and capture the Intercontinental Championship. Fight Owens Fight When Series 3 of Universe began, Kevin Steen underwent a transformation, now calling himself Kevin Owens and debuting a much more serious look. Gone were the panda shirts and parodies. Kevin Owens represented the Fight Steen Fight persona, this time dubbed Fight Owens Fight. His reign as Intercontinental Champion proved this to be true. Dominating competitors up until the Royal Rumble, where he would lose his title to Bobby Fish in a Triple Threat match once again, involving Sami Zayn, Owens however, was not pinned. Owens took a brief break after losing his title. He would return against Austin Aries, who would go on to use Owens to turn his back on the fans. Owens return would be a vicious victory over Randy Savage, making sure his sights were set on Austin Aries, and WWE Championship Number 4. Aries would win the title at Over The Edge, meaning Owens would fight to get his revenge on Aries, not only for betraying him, but the Smackdown fans as well. Owens would get his match at Wrestlemania III, against Aries himself. Owens would win the WWE Championship for a 4th time, beating the record he tied with CM Punk of most world titles. Championships & Accolades WWE Championship (4 Times) First man to cash in the Money In The Bank contract the same night as winning it. 2nd man to win a world title 3 times. (First being CM Punk) Most World Title Reigns (4 WWE Championship reigns.) Longest reigning Intercontinental Champion (149 Days)